Containers can include self-contained execution environments for virtualization (e.g., operating system level environments or application level environments). The containers can operate in both cloud networks and non-cloud environments, as well as other virtualization environments. For example, some containers are multi-platform based, open source software packages that encapsulate applications in containers. The encapsulation includes a filesystem with code, a runtime system, system tools, and libraries that would otherwise normally be installed on a server.